Lovin' In The Night
by Caliborn96
Summary: Warning: Smut I was thirteen when it happened. I didn't really understand much about it but I knew it felt good. Rated M for the obvious. Sexual Content. Will be continued on for two more chapters.


**I do not own twilight.**

**Details: Bella's Mom abandoned her to her father to marry Phil.**

I woke up feeling restless. I didn't open my eyes but shifted and felt something weird. It was a good feeling and my hips shifted. I felt cool area down on my privates and realized I was naked. Then the weirdest thing happened I felt something wet swirl around there and my hips jerked toward it. It delved deep in me. I opened my eyes to see someone between my spread legs and then they grabbed my legs to make sure I didn't move.

"Don't move. You'll like what I do." And I trusted the voice. I couldn't see who it was but I knew that if what I was feeling right now what what he was going to continue making my feel, I knew that I wouldn't protest.

I responded, "Okay." They chuckled and they leaned in between my legs again and started to lap at my vagina. His tongue swirled all around but I loved it when he stuck it in me. My hips would buck wildly while he held my hips still. He tried to bury his face in my pussy and stick his tongue as far as it would go in me. I whimpered. He started to dart his tongue in and out. My hips bucked continually and something in my started to build. Before I knew it I was whimpering and panting my release. I soared over a peak and then I crashed.

I relaxed and then the stranger started to take his cloths off. I started in wonder. I had no clue what he was going to do next. After he got completely undressed he rolled my over and then said, "Do what I did to you to me." I cocked my head at him and then I looked down at his penis. The moon light shone it. It gave me enough light to see his body but he was carful not to let his face in the light.

I slowly leaned down and licked the tip of him. A tiny drop of white stuff beaded and I was fascinated. I licked it up and he groaned. He put his hand in my hair and guided my head to him. He put pressure on my jaw to open my mouth and when I did he shoved me down on his dick. I opened as wide as I could to accommodate him but he was really big and most of him was shoved down my throat. I gagged around him but he held. "Don't panic and breath through your nose." I tried and fail several times and felt like i was about to pass out when my throat finally started let up on clenching. With that I was able to breath through my nose a lot easier. When he was satisfied that i was breathing good. He slid out and shoved back in. I gagged again but I could breath a lot faster now. Soon he started to pull out and shove back in continually. His rhythm actually soothing me. I started to lick him when I could and when I was able to graze my teeth across him he shivered.

"Good girl." He murmured.

He pulled out and the was the one on top of me. He shoved my back down. He opened my legs again then rubbed his fingers around my wetness. He had slipped one inside me, pulling in and out with ease. He added two fingers and it got really tight. He continued on like that for several minutes. Pulling in and out, my hips bucked, silently asking for more.

When he was plowing he fingers into my pretty heavily he decided to add a third finger. I felt a little stretching at and some slight pain but it still felt really good. He was slower and twisted his fingers in and around me. Preparing me for something. When his fingers were slipping in and out good he pulled our and licked his fingers humming at the same time. I blushed.

He yanked on my legs to bring me closer to him. This aligned our hips perfectly and our privates bumped together. He rubbed his dick up and down my wetness. I was so soaking wet that I could feel my self dripping onto the bed and it trailed past my anus. After he got his dick wet real good he aligned his penis with my vagina and spread my lips, just pushing into my a teeny tiny bit. When he started finally push in he put his hand back to my hips. I could feel him slowly pushing into me. I felt stretched and it still felt good, but it was slightly painful.

I shifted very slowly and moved my hips toward his. It lodged him deeper in me and I squeaked as felt my pussy lips stretch really wide. He murmured little phrases of comfort and then it happened. He hit something. I winced and he hushed me as I whimpered. He rubbed my hips. "This part will hurt a little. I'm sorry." And with that he thrust all the way into my and luckily that he kissed me at the same time 'cuz i screamed as I felt my self being torn open. It felt like I was being slit in two and I tried to get away from him. I tried to dislodge his hips but he was stronger than me and he forced me to stay still when all I wanted was him to pull out.

After he thrust in he stayed there for a while and in that time I started to relax. When my inner muscles fully adjusted and I felt almost no pain he started to move slowly. Of course when he moved it caused me pain but the amount of pain was dramatically decreased.

He began to move faster and faster. His breath panted and I smiled. He was enjoying himself. Because I wasn't hurting anymore I just laid there and rubbed his chest as he thrust into me. He brought his hand down to where we were connected and touched my clit, as he called it. He rubbed it and I started to get a fuzzy feeling. My hips started to shift and soon I was thrusting my hips with his in a frenzy to get that peak. I was almost there when he hit a certain spot in me and I exploded. My pussy clenched down on him very tightly. My pussy contracting over him. When I was almost down twitching he thrust a couple more times, his hips becoming inconsistent. Then I felt something hot explode in me. His last thrust slowed and he stayed in my until he slipped out.

I was extremely sore but I felt something I had never felt before. I felt like a woman.  
He laid down beside me and I looked up to see his face. My eyes opened in shock because it was none other than Edward Cullen.

He grunted and pulled me to him. I was still reeling from shock but too tired to comprehend what was actually happening so I just went to sleep.

When I woke up I wondered if it was a dream. Edward was gone. But when I moved I winced. Yep. Not a dream. I grinned. I hope I had more "not a dreams."

**Please Review. This is my first Lemon! Tell me what you think! Love it? Hate it?**

**Want more?**

**I revised this to make bring it down a notch. I do want to respect people's opinions. So there. **


End file.
